


GoodtimewithScar was killed by silenced

by goosebxrry



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: .....oh dear, Angst, Angst with a Happy(ish) Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, TW in the summary, ahaha im not sorry, idk if that tag works here but i think it does, most of the fic is scar dying, not rated because i wasnt sure what to rate it as, this pen is bloody, very very bloody, xisumas literally a dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26223988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goosebxrry/pseuds/goosebxrry
Summary: What if Bdubs and Grian’s prank on Scar went sideways?(tw for gore/death, its not super graphic but im still being careful, yknow?)
Relationships: Goodtimeswithscar & Xisuma, Grian & Bdubs, i dont rlly think its written as ship tbh
Comments: 21
Kudos: 147





	GoodtimewithScar was killed by silenced

**Author's Note:**

> had an idea, blacked out, woke up with this. um, apologies to scar? i feel like he’s usually a victim of my angst, soooooo,,,, yeah. 
> 
> enjoy!

Scar had read the rules, he knew it was coming at some point.

Maybe the sudden drop after his untimely respawn wasn’t exactly what had come to mind, after all, he’d expected something a bit more... mundane? Thought out? Bdubs had mentioned his initiation prank with the bed— and, to be fair, it was a good one —so Scar was expecting something like that.

But he got something completely different.

His shoulder was already injured from how hard he’d clipped the tree, and it was still healing from the very first death and starting to develop into what were called phantom pains— not exactly painful at this level, just something of a tickling discomfort, threatening to develop into something worse at any given moment.

But the mohawk-pigs? Oh, void, those were bad. Being impaled hurt terribly (he’d learnt that the hard way through elytra mistakes), but being impaled by these things?

Their tusks weren’t even sharp. It was just awful.

Scar screamed after the first impact, already tasting blood on his tongue, curling on himself and tucking his knees to the chest on the netherrack floor. He wasn’t happy that the scary monsters were kicking him around like some toy, but at least it didn’t take long for his respawn to arrive.

And then he was back.

Shaken up, sure, and fully aware of the more obvious phantom pains he’d have to be careful of, but fully expecting his awful experience to end as Grian and Bdubs shared a high five and Bdubs ran out.

But it didn’t. Instead, he was falling again, and this time, he reappeared nearly twice as quick. Everything hurt just a little bit more.

His friends knew his limit, he already scarred easily from dying too often, they understood that his respawn mechanisms were a little janky. They’d stop soon, they wouldn’t purposefully hurt him with that intent.

GoodtimewithScar was slain by silenced

Any moment now, they would—

GoodtimewithScar was slain by silenced

...Surely the two of them were planning on stopping before—

GoodtimewithScar was slain by silenced

He reappeared, prepared to run. But all he managed to do was slam into a glass wall, banging on the clear material as laughter filled his ears. It was a bit akin to when the Vex took over, but at least their laughter was a cacophony of cold, malicious, giggles. He could tell they knew what they were doing to him.

Bdubs and Grian were snickering and guffawing, warm and hearty and exactly like when someone would pull a very funny joke. Nothing malicious about it.

It was like they couldn’t even see how much pain this was causing.

Speaking of pain, the floor slipped from under him. Scar shrieked once more, grabbing at the glass and netherrack as a final attempt to avoid his inevitable death, sobbing as his hand slipped.

GoodtimewithScar was slain by silenced

He respawned, and felt like he was on fire from how many separate phantom pains were being rekindled each and every death. Desperate for escape, he punched at the glass, hoping that maybe it would shatter.

“No! Bad Scar!” Grian’s voice rung in his head, and then, he was falling again.

GoodtimewithScar was slain by silenced

Maybe- Maybe he could talk with them. He did his best not to struggle, not to attempt to escape, forcing words to bubble up in his throat

Unfortunately, all that he could manage was a few pleas for help that quickly developed into threats as the piston fired and he fell once more into the pig pit.

GoodtimewithScar was slain by silenced

“I- I’m gonna poke out your eyes, I’m gonna smash in your faces,” He sobbed through gritted teeth, tears already stinging his eyes from just existing. 

The two of them exchanged a glance, as if wondering if this was enough, but seemingly decided against it a moment later.

“Here, let me flick the lever!” Bdubs giggled, completely ignoring him. His response of multiple consecutive ‘No!’s fell on deaf ears. “Oh, this is wonderful!”

And he was falling again, doing his best to avoid their teeth and tusks as he scrambled desperately into a corner. “No! It’s not wonderful! Stop, stop, please—“

GoodtimewithScar was slain by silenced

“Stop breaking the glass! I’m sorry, Scar, this is your initiation into the Upsidedown,” Grian said, and he froze immediately. Were they letting him out?

Alas, they weren’t.

GoodtimewithScar was slain by silenced

“No! No, no, you said to stop, I stopped, why am I still—“ He cut off with a cough as blood filled up his airways, effectively preventing any further conversation on his side.

The other two didn’t comment on it. Maybe they hadn’t seen.

No, no, they couldn’t possibly have been unaware of what he was going through at this point, this wasn’t a misunderstanding, it would be impossible for them to be that oblivious—

GoodtimewithScar was slain by silenced

Scar leaned against the glass, ignoring how he was staining it red in a smear down the side as he collapsed into the corner, his chest heaving as he tried to block out the pain and just breathe.

Not that he got much of a chance. He fell once more, hitting the floor with a thud and an agonized shriek— not from the mohawk-pigs, no, but from the phantom pains that were well on their way to being at their most painful— or, at least, the most painful he’d ever experienced.

It felt— It felt like he was in lava, but not dying. Just being tortured.

“It burns, it burns,” he whimpered, scratching weakly at the creature who was now nosing at him, it’s tusks stained a dark crimson. It seemed to wait for a moment. Did these... did these monsters really have more sympathy for him than his own friends..?

He shooed away the thought; for the first time it what felt like forever, he was resting. A hiccuping sob escaped him, and though it felt like every negative potion in the Mincraftian world was currently flowing through his veins, he wasn’t falling or respawning or dying, and that was enough for him.

Scar could vaguely hear Bdubs parroting him, but was too tired to care.

Then the pig in front of him backed away and a new one took it’s place, this one significantly less docile as it charged into him.

GoodtimewithScar was slain by silenced

He didn’t even bother with words once he respawned. The world tilted and spun, his vision was being eaten up by growing black spots in the corners, but maybe... maybe if he slept, he would be free from this painful cycle.

The giggling in the room was finally starting to die out.

“Sc- Scar?”

...Scar didn’t bring himself to reply. He was so tired, he just wanted to rest...

“Crap, get him out of there,” Someone said— was it Grian? —and the glass around him shattered. Someone jostled him in an attempt to pick him up and only managed to tear a scream from his already sore throat. Immediately, he was dropped once more. A short string of swears followed shortly.

“Do- Should we call Xisuma?”

It was strange, almost as if he wasn’t really there, just watching from afar. He dully noted the newfound fear in Grian and Bdubs voices. Had they finally realized they took their silly prank too far?

Bdubs checked his communicator, seeing the admin was AFK. Maybe he’d see the message anyway.

“Yes! Yes, call Xisuma,” Grian replied, a certain frantic undertone to his voice as he rummaged through his ender chest for a potion.

BdoubleO100: XISUMA  
BdoubleO100: we messed up pleas ehelp  
Xisuma: with what? whats your cords

GoodtimewithScar was killed by [Unintentional Game Design]

The room erupted back into panicked yelling as he reappeared, coughing up crimson blood quietly with a soft whine of pain as he did so. Someone reached out to gently touch his arm and he flinched away with another sob.

_Teleported Xisuma to Bdoubleo100_

There was a quiet thud as boots hit the netherrack floor, announcing that Xisuma teleported in. “What happened?”

He opened his eyes a little. As cruel as the thought seemed, even just having someone else beside Grian and Bdubs in the room immediately made everything just a smidge better.

Xisuma pulled off his, his helmet? Face shield? And crouched down in front of Scar, reaching for his wrist to presumably check his pulse with a certain caution. He didn’t flinch away, even as a little spark of pain bloomed at the contact. He trusted Xisuma.

The admin tapped his wrist guard, a little holographic screen popping up for him to write a command into. It was a bit difficult to read things when they were backwards, but Scar was relatively sure he was about to get a potion effect.

And sure enough, a moment later, he was getting multiple.

Scar had never been very good at deciphering a potion from the feeling alone, but he was relatively sure that it was a mixture of strength, healing, and regeneration. Maybe some other stuff.

Mainly regeneration.

“What in the world were you two thinking? How many times did he die?!” Xisuma turned back, voice quiet yet brimming with either fury or disappointment as he skimmed through the spam of death messages. Maybe both.

“I- I don’t know, we just—“ Grian stammered a reply, his voice wavering slightly from guilt. Maybe fear (but the real question was, fear for him or fear of Xisuma— if that’s what it was.)

The potions were finally kicking in, and he mustered up enough strength to sit up from the wall, somewhat hidden behind Xisuma like a child would hide behind their parent.

“You feeling any better?” X turned, softening his voice. Scar forced a nod.

“I-In comparison, yeah,” he mumbled. Xisuma chuckled quietly, offering him an encouraging smile. It wasn’t something any of the hermits got to see very often, especially since he usually had his helmet covering his mouth, but it definitely was comforting.

“What you did was awful; apologize. Now.” Xisuma redirected his voice towards the wall Grian and Scar were leaning against, looks of pure guilt on their faces.

Scar almost felt bad.

But, then again, Xisuma wasn’t wrong.

“I- We’re really sorry, Scar,” Grian said quickly. “It was a mistake, we took it too far-” “I’m so sorry, we weren’t thinking, it wasn’t supposed to hurt anyone this bad,” Bdubs added.

“...It’s fine,” he mumbled out, leaning back against the wall. He was once again tired, but a different kind of tired. A less dangerous kind. Even with the help of healing potions, it still took a lot of energy to recover from a respawn, especially that many and in such quick succession.

That was part of the reason Demise was such a good idea; same thrill of respawning, significantly less danger since it only had to happen once.

“...Okay. Why don’t you two send a message out to the rest of the hermits and tell them Scar’s okay, I’ll take him back to my base so he can get some rest,” Xisuma suggested as he picked up his helmet.

(though it was more of a command, if you really thought about it)

Scar bit back a pained whimper as Xisuma, as gently as physically possible, scooped him up and got ready to teleport them out of the room.

He was more than ready to get out of there. Who knows when— no, _if_ he would even have the guts to return— maybe to get Jellie, but then again, he could always ask Cub, or Doc. She trusted both of them enough to follow them.

Then, the scenery changed drastically. The overbearing, stuffy, heat of the Nether evaporated in moments, alongside the metallic scent of blood he hadn’t even realized was accompanying it.

A few seconds passed as Xisuma walked over towards the entrance of his tower.

“...Jeez, I’m so sorry Scar. I can’t believe I didn’t see the chat logs sooner.” He finally said, stepping into the tower that housed his personal belongings and was the closest thing to an actual house at his base.

“Don’t apologize,” Scar replied softly. Xisuma glanced down, the lavender tint of his glass making it a little hard to recognize his facial expressions. Scar imagined he must be frowning from the rest of his posture. “You’re not to blame. I mean, nobody really is, but definitely not you.”

Xisuma made a little noncommittal noise in reply.

Scar was carried down the stairway, focusing on the little scratches engraved in Xisuma’s armour. He let his mind wander away from the now less noticeable pain, wondering what attacked the admin— too small to be anything he could imagine.

Then again, Xisuma was from the Deep End. Who knows what lived out there.

“I’m gonna put you down now, okay?” Xisuma warned, before gently lowering him onto the mattress. When had they gotten to his bedroom? Scar was definitely far from happy with his helpless state, but at least Xisuma was being nice.

He shifted, ignoring the sharp jab of pain as best he could. It wasn’t like he’d never experienced bad phantom pains before— he shuddered quietly at the memories of Season 5 and the whole zombie mess that he’d dealt with while in the early development of his base.

...Yeah, it had taken a while to recover from that. 

“I’ll have a chat with Grian and Bdubs. Try to get some sleep,” Xisuma said softly, draping a blanket over him and backing towards the doorway. “I’ll check in on you later, alright? Send a message if you need anything, anything at all.”

He nodded.

“...That really scared me. I’ll make sure it doesn’t happen again.” He added, softly enough that Scar had to strain his ears to understand. None of them deserved Xisuma, truely.

“Thank you,” Was all he could manage in reply.

“Sleep well,” X stepped out of the doorway, turning back before leaving to offer a little smile. Scar returned it, then Xisuma disappeared around the corner.

Scar knew he probably should have put a little more thought into... well, everything, but frankly, he was tired. Xisuma’s bed was comfortable— much more comfortable than the glass panes from earlier —and his mind and body were practically begging him to let himself drift off.

He could worry in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> glad to see you made it to the end! hope you enjoyed and have an absolutely wonderful morning/evening/night!


End file.
